He wasn't Kidding
by Kitten with a Quill
Summary: After the date, Sunil and Pepper tell their friends about their relationship.
1. Wait, They're Dating?

Sunil Nevla the mongoose entered the pet shop after the night of his date with Pepper. Pepper was waiting for him in the pet shop, and attacked him with a hug. "Hi, Sunil! I'm so glad you're back!". Pepper smiled that cheerful smile she always had on her face.

"I'm glad to see you too." Sunil answered and returned the hug.

"Wow," Penny Ling said. "I've never seen them be this friendly to each other!"

Sunil and Pepper approached their friends holding paws. "Hey guys." Pepper greeted her friends.

Russell saw the sight of the couple holding paws. "Why are you two holding paws?"

Sunil started speaking, "Well –"

"Why are you two holding hands?! Do you know how many germs you spread just from shaking hands?!"

Minka looked at Russell. "Calm down, Russell. They're just holding hands."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THESE TWO ARE PSREADING GERMS?" Russell retorted.

"Sheesh, Russell. You are too uptight." Minka remarked.

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" Russell screamed.

Minka smirked and remarked, "Says the hedgehog who wears a helmet when exercising."

Russell stayed quiet.

Zoe asked as if nothing happened, "So, Sunil, Pepper, are you guys dating now?"

The mongoose and skunk nodded.

"So you two guys are a couple now or something?" Vinnie asked confused.

Pepper answered, "Yes."

"How did you guys become a couple?" Penny asked.

Pepper spoke again. "Well, Sunil asked me out yesterday. Yesterday." She pointed to the tear of calendar. "He asked me out yesterday, which was April fool's. I thought it was a prank, but I went along with it, and, well, Sunil told me he was serious and that he liked me.

"I told him that I didn't believe me and that he would have to prove it."

Zoe asked, "And, what did Sunil then do?"

Pepper just said, "Well…"

"What did he do?" Vinnie asked.

"What did he do?" Minka repeated the question, curios to know. Vinnie and Minka started chorusing, "What did he do? What did he do? What did he do?"

Pepper blushed. "He kissed me."

All the pets gasped. "That's so romantic!"

Vinnie started to tease Sunil and asked, "So, are you going to do anything 'rooooomatic' with your 'babe'?" As he made quotation marks when he said "Romantic" and "Babe".

Pepper growled. Vinnie backed away in fear. Pepper calmed down. "So that's pretty much how we started dating."

Vinnie started teasing again. "How do I know if you're not doing some late April fool's joke?"

Pepper growled once again. "Did I look like I was kidding?"

"I'm going to need some proof. Oh, I know! Kiss!"

Sunil shook his head. "And what if we don't want to kiss in public yet?"

Soon enough, all the pets expect Sunil and Pepper were chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" over and over again. Pepper gave Sunil a hesitating look. Sunil also gave her a hesitated look. After a few moments, the pets were still chanting, and Pepper gave in and grabbed Sunil's paws and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Sunil forgot that his other friends were even there, and returned the kiss. The other pets were cheering.


	2. We're Not Your Puppets

It was raining outside, and all the pets wanted to watch a Sharukh movie.

"I thought you didn't like Sharukh anymore." Sunil said after he heard that his friends were planning on watching Sharukh's newest romantic movie.

Zoe answered, "Well, we may not like Sharukh anymore, but we still like his movies and his acting."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the electricity stopped working and the pet shop went dark for a moment and then the backup lights turned on. It may have not been the brightest light for the room, but it was better than nothing. Vinnie tried to turn on the TV, and saw no response from the TV. The screen just stayed black.

Vinnie exclaimed, "Guys, the TV's not working!"

"Aww," all the other pets said in unison.

Zoe then said, "Wait, doesn't the DVD of the movie come with a script for a deleted scene?"

"That's true!" Russell exclaimed. He then opened the DVD, and took out a script that consisted of a few pages. He saw that there was another copy of the script. He quickly read it, and then showed it to all the other pets.

"This is a romantic scene," Russell said.

Zoe exclaimed, "Oh, I wish the TV would work so I could watch the movie!"

Russell reflected on what to do until the answer came to his mind. "Oh, I know!"

"What?" All the pets asked.

"We could make two pets reenact the scenes!"

"Who?" All the pets asked again.

"Sunil and Pepper!" Russell announced. He gave the two scripts to the mongoose and the skunk. The couple read it, and Pepper shook her head. "Nuh uh, it has a kissing scene. I don't feel comfortable kissing in front of others yet."

"Well," Russell said. "This could be your practice to feel comfortable with it!"

Pepper and Sunil gave each other unsure looks. "I guess we would try." Sunil told Russell.

They both got into position, which Pepper lying down and Sunil kneeling in front of Pepper. They both looked at their scripts.

"Oh Anila," Sunil read out of his script. "Are you alright?"

Pepper recited from her script. "My paw hurts. But other than that, yes."

Sunil lifted Pepper's paw and kissed it. "I hope you feel better now."

"I do. Thank you, Nayati."

They both leaned towards each other to kiss, as it instructed in the script. Then the couple stopped. They looked at their friends.

"Come on!" Vinnie said. "This is going to be the best part!"

"Yeah!" Russell, Minka, Zoe and Penny cheered.

Pepper got up and growled. "That's it. I'm sick of this. You can't ask us to act lovey-dovey in front you guys! We're done being your puppets!"

She held paw in Sunil's and exited out of the room.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And Happy Hanukkah to the Jewish Petters out there! (if there are any Jewish petters out there, and yes, I am Jewish.)**


End file.
